staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 stycznia 1990
Program 1 7.00 "Witamy o siódmej" 7.50 "Notowania" 8.15 "Tydzień" 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Teleranek" oraz "60 urodziny Myszki Miki" (1) - film anim. USA 10.30 Dt - wiadomości 10.35 "Złoto" (4) - "Władcy złota"- serial dok. prod. włoskiej 11.15 "Kraj za miastem" 11.45 TV koncert życzeń 12.30 Teatr Mlodego Widza - Ted Hughes-" Przypowieść głupca", reż. Jacek Bursztynowicz - wyk.: Krzysztof Kolberger, Tomasz Dutkiewicz, Halina Łabonarska, Henryk Talar, Artur Barciś i inni 13.25 Sportowa niedziela 14.50 "Morze" - magazyn 15.05 "Antena" 15.35 "Panna dziedziczka" (34) - serial prod. brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 TV Teatr Rozmaitości - Terence Feely "Jak w złym śnie" reż. Paweł Trzaska. wyk.: Joanna Żółkowska. Adam Ferency. Wojciech Wysocki. Anna Wojton, Krzysztof Tyniec, Marek Bargiełowski, Paweł Nowisz 19.00 Wieczorynka "Siostrzeńcy kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Ring" - film prod. polskiej - reż. Andrzej Barszczyński - w roli głównej - Juliusz Krzysztof Warunek 21.05 ,,7 dni -. świat" 21.35 Sport 22.15 Sadie Nine-program rozrywkowy 22.45 "Dekalog. pięć" - film TP (57 minut) - reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski - wyk.: Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz 23.45 Zakończenie programu Program 2 9.20 "Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 9.55 Film dla niesłyszących: "Ring" - film prod. polskiej 10.50 "Magazyn lotniczy" 11.20 Koncert życzeń (ze Szczecina) 11.45 "Jutro poniedziałek" 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.30 "100 pytań do Leszka Millera" 13.10 Maciej Niesiołowski "Z batutą i z humorem" 13.25 Kino familijne: "Bajarz" (2) - "Prawdziwa narzeczona" - seriai prod. angielskiej 13.50 Auto moto fan klub - wydanie specjalne 14.20 "Polacy" - Senator "Haidasz" - film dok. 15.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Wędrówki ludów nad Pacyfikiem" - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 15.55 "Być tutaj" - "Paleniska. piece. kominki" (2) - gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 16.10 Biografie: "James Dean - buntownik" - film dok. prod. włoskiej 17.10 Sport 17.30 "Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 "Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic": prof. Janina Zakrzewska 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki" - Andrzej Podkański 20.00 Sport 21.00 "Hity z orbity" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Wojna i pamIęć" (19) - serial prod.USA 22.40 Komentarz dnia 22.45 Akademia wiersza - "Ballada o św. Józefie" BBC1 8.50: Favourite Walks 9.15: Articles of Faith - Creeds and Conduct 9.30: This Is the Day 10.00: O'Donnell Investigates ... Booze 10.25: Buongiorno Italia! 10.50: Europeans 11.20: Spelling it Out 11.30: Business Matters - Your Life and Time 11.55: Snap! 12.05: See Hear! 12.30: Country File 13.00: News 14.00: EastEnders 15.00: Match of the Day: the Road to Wembley 17.05: The Clothes Show 17.30: Antiques Roadshow 18.15: It Doesn't Have to Hurt! 18.25: News 18.40: Songs of Praise - From Nairn 19.15: You Rang, M'Lord? 20.05: See for Yourself 21.20: Mastermind 21.50: News 22.05: Everyman 22.45: Dear John: USA 23.10: Mosaic 23.50: Shrikant 0.30: Weather BBC2 7.30: Children's BBC 7.50: Jimbo and the Jet Set 7.55: The Railway Dragon 8.20: Hallo Spencer 8.45: Smoggies - Bubble Trouble 9.15: Corners 9.30: Thundercats 9.55: Blue Peter Omnibus 10.20: Defenders of the Earth - The Ghost Walks Again 10.45: Not the End of the World: 1 11.10: Boxpops - Head to Toe 11.50: The O Zone 12.00: The Magic Rectangle 13.00: World Darts 14.20: 40 Minutes 15.00: Dodge City 16.40: Ruth Etting 17.00: Rugby Special 18.00: Ski Sunday 18.35: The Money Programme 19.15: The Natural World - The Sisterhood 20.05: The Mosquito Coast 22.00: The Last African Flying Boat 23.15: World Darts: Embassy World Professional Championship